


【新愛】命中注定

by Lovesss



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, 平行世界
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 總之，新希被平行世界的黑化新希的靈魂上身了。
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 13





	【新愛】命中注定

**Author's Note:**

> 內容低俗，LOF不給發(LOF：黃砂黑砂)，借親友帳號一用。感謝她大方協助。  
> 漫威相關是她本人的創作。

也许在大筒木一族看来，忍者就像蟑螂，因为忍者们对大筒木一族也有同样的看法。

意即，你以为已经清干净了，下一次他们还会跳出来，引起一阵混乱的大战。战后人人都会惴惴不安好一阵子，还要用很多时间把翻倒的家具扶回去。

砂隐正在重建，“将家具扶回去”，所有人都忙着修补建筑、推倒危楼。幸运的是后者只是少数，因为忍者中的最强者——你知道是哪两位——和大筒木交战的地点在无人的沙漠里，当他们战斗的余波像海啸般袭来，风影挡下了它。

现在他们敬爱的领导者在家中修养，一队精锐拱卫在房子周围，忠诚的养子在他身边。砂隐人民衷心且乐观地期待风影康复，热火朝天的投入重建。至於大爆炸时一度产生的空间扭曲，现在看来没有造成什么不对劲，是不幸中的大幸。

似乎整条街都在谈论同样的东西。新希带着一耳朵重复的内容打开风影居所的门，暗处守卫的视线扫过他，新希面无表情，将脚边的一大袋食材提进去，关门，落锁。他把刚买回来的东西扔在厨房，没有分別放好，拧开水龙头用力洗掉脸上的油彩，然后往二楼走。

鞋子上的些许沙土簌簌掉落。

他在寝室里找到风影，红发男人在沉睡，像人们说的。他没有受什么外伤，但是任何长着眼睛的人都能看出他不好，新希站在床边听他轻缓的呼吸声，神色冰冷的侧头看他。

他看见黄砂，佈滿空中，聚不成形，在无风的蓝天下勉强从村庄上空向外飘荡；震碎它们的力量也击倒了所有人，他的耳中嗡鸣，眼前也是重影，还能勉强站住。他看着西方，始终看着西方，直到黄色与蓝色的单调视界里出现一抹红。它在黄砂退去的潮流中逆向前进，直到从红色变成人，新希看不清他的脸，也无能辨识他的声音。

“新希。”有手抚上他的脸，温暖──滚烫──柔软，几乎是「珍惜」这个词汇的具体化，“已经结束了，你做得很好。”

然后那个人倒进他怀里，像熔化的铁。新希想，他一定在那个时候就被烫伤了。

“父亲？”他唤了一声，试探床上的男人是否清醒，又像在咀嚼这个词。风影仍然静静闭着眼，新希注视著他，将这个称呼又重复数次，神色逐渐阴沉下来。他略嫌粗鲁的扯开薄被，抱起没有意识的男人开始咬他的嘴唇，还不至於见血，也称不上温柔缱绻。

“……”任是谁睡得再死，也不可能被这么啃咬而不醒。风影终于睁开眼，一对深色的眼圈里绽出溼润清澈的眼眸，“你在做什么？”

新希没回答，紧紧扣住他的腰不让他倒回去，另一只手从睡袍敞开的前襟探进去。

“你的伤，还没，好。別，乱动。”制止被持续的啃咬扰乱得断断续续，我爱罗竟没有什么不耐，只是抬手虚按在他胸前，那里有一道刚被缝合，尚未痊愈的伤。

新希仍然没有说话。也没有停下。当他的啃咬向下延至我爱罗的脖颈，他听见这个男人深深叹了口气。

“停下。”风影说，“你是谁？”

新希的动作停止了那么一会，然后报复性的把他抱得更紧，但是总算不再吻──咬他，而是向后拉开距离，望进他的眼睛里。

“你是什么时候发现的？”他微微一笑，用与恶意相等的礼貌：“风影大人？”

“你没有用心伪装。”我爱罗瞥了一眼他穿着鞋的脚，“新希不会这么走进来。”

“得做好随时跑路的準备，我可不想光脚跑在沙漠里。”新希说，“此外，至少我能骗过你们的暗部。”

我爱罗的目光又来到他胸前伤口，语气平淡：“这毕竟是新希的身体。”

“——还有，刚才你应该回答：因为我的养子不会对我做这种事。”新希瞇起眼，毒蛇般的凝视他：“但你知道他想这么干，是不是？你们是一对有肮脏秘密的父子。”

“我不知道。但既然你正在使用他的身体和大脑，我会考虑相信你……”嘴上这么说，我爱罗完全不为所动，“我不想浪费时间试探，你是谁？”

这不是新希预期的反应。他瞪着风影，男人以一种肯定会引起不适的姿势委顿在床，却表现得像个颐指气使的高位者。

这就是我爱罗。「记忆」冷冷对他说。这就是我的父亲。

不是我的！新希向它咆哮。

我爱罗皱起眉，眉骨处的肌肉微微向内隆起。他的眉间没有皱痕，说明他很少皱眉，更重要的是，新希感觉这并非不悅的征兆。

更像是聚精会神的信号。他发现了什么？

我爱罗如他所宣称的无意进行试探，他在新希戒备的目光里张口就问：“是新希吗？”

“……”新希沉默不语。不知道风影是如何做出这么匪夷所思的猜想。世上存在能夺取他人身体的忍术，只不过不能持续这么长，猜测一个罕见的忍术，怎么样都比「是新希占据新希的身体」正常吧？

那甚至不是猜测，我爱罗很笃定。而且他是对的。 

“有趣。”新希撑住他带刺的盔甲：“你见过这种状况是吧？”

“不，只是听闻过。在大筒木四处滥用黄泉比良坂，还有那场爆炸之后，这种状况不会让我意外。”风影说，淡漠里忽然掺进了温度：“而且……你和新希很像。”

我和癖好刺绣的乱伦娘娘腔没一个地方像。新希还没说出口，嫌恶的表情先一步浮现。我爱罗看着他，微微勾了下嘴角，“你们很不一样，他说话更文雅一点。但你们动怒的样子很像。”

“你还没看见我动怒。”新希警告，忽视那点刺痛。是，他說話不文雅，他没有受过正经的教育。

“你们压抑怒气的样子很像。”我爱罗从善如流的改口。

“不要说得像你很了解我。”声音愈发低沉危险，新希厌恨他的态度，这些温和的迁就对他而言比利刃更伤人，“也別说得像你和他有多……你们只是对虚情假意的假父子，我看你好像连假装关心他都懒。”

“你是指，你占据他的身体这件事？”风影仍然镇定，无意「假装」，“我相信他还在。如果你和他只能存一，新希不会让你这么轻松的在这儿……他很顽固。此外，你看起来一天没有睡了。我认为只要你睡着，他就会回来……反之亦然。”他摇摇头，“新希的体能很好，但是只要一天不睡就会有明显的黑眼圈，也许是小时候的作息太正常。”

“別再说了！”怒火变成实际的威胁，矮桌上的苦无嗡一声飞过半个房间，牢牢插进我爱罗身后的墙。他做为一个忍者，反应竟然只是低头去看自己被削落的一绺头发。新希粗鲁的摇晃他，让他抬头看自己，咬碎了每个字：“別、再、说、了。”

“……”我爱罗看起来被摇得不太舒服，但没有被威吓。他的沉默仅仅维持了几秒：“那么你能说点什么吗？我对你很有兴趣。”

说什么？

如果新希放任自己，首先要脱口而出的就是：我恨你。第二句是：你为什么会存在？第三句则是：你为什么不存在？逻辑颠三倒四，搭配激动的语气会更像个神经病。

“我没什么好说的。”他说。

“谈论自己是一项能力……许多人做不到，因为缺乏引导和练习。”

新希嗤之以鼻：“你在说什么？只有想自我吹嘘的人才会谈论自己，这种人都活不久。”

我爱罗沉默了。新希不至於蠢到以为他被自己顶得无话可说，倒是挺好奇风影会怎么反驳，结果就见他的头越来越低，又看起了深色床单上的那缕红头发。

怎么，你很宝贝你的头发？新希不耐烦的想。那样你就不该往上面抹油，它乱起来不是挺好看的吗？

我爱罗忽然开口：“我十五岁之前，完全不晓得什么是睡眠。”

新希只来得及抬了抬眉毛，都还没理清这句话在描述什么，他已經进一步说：“身为一尾守鹤的人柱力，我的清醒是最后一道封印，如果睡着，我醒来时身边只会有废墟和死人。如果这发生得太多次……我的人格也会被守鹤吞噬。所以我从来不敢睡。”

“……这些我知道。”严格来说，是这身体的大脑知道。当我爱罗提起，新希立刻能在脑中找到它，产生「已知」的感觉，其实他在此之前还未翻阅过相关的记忆。 

“这是新希知道的部分。”我爱罗说，“那些他不知道的……我可以告诉你。”

新希微微瞠大眼，心中浮起异样感受。两分钟前他还宣称谈论自己是愚蠢的炫耀之举，现在却受宠若惊，怀疑眼前的男人为何愿意这么做。他应该觉得可笑才对，可是不，实际产生的是某种激动之情，不是喜怒哀乐的任何一种，就只是激动，源于……欲望。

他想知道「新希」不知道的我爱罗，就像他先于他吻了他的父亲。这无关胜负，新希怎么会想胜过一个他看不起的人？

他只想取得这个人拥有而他没有的一切。

在这个语境下，所谓的一切与我爱罗等同。他就是「新希」的一切，而且这并非感性的说法。这身体的真正主人相信，如果没有被风影收养，他会是完全不同的人。新希难得同意他一次。

毕竟他就是活生生的证据。

我爱罗向床的内侧挪了挪，背倚著墙，脑袋边就是那枚苦无。他把被子推开，空出床面，“脱掉鞋子。”他向新希示意，“到这里来。”

一阵紧绷的沉默之后，新希踢开鞋子，爬上床盘腿坐下，极具压迫感的将我爱罗堵在墙边，低头盯视他：“说吧。”

我爱罗似乎没察觉他的侵略性和不尊重，说不定是和被强吻比起来这也称不上有多不尊重。他微微瞇著眼，看着新希的神情就像随时要坠入梦境。当他开口，他的声音温柔沙哑，如同沙漏细颈处的细砂坚定地流洩。

“我小的时候，脾气很糟。我的父亲，他教我使用守鹤的力量，但是从来没有说过我应该控制它……控制我自己。”新希质疑的扬起眉，我爱罗猜到了他想说什么：“使用和控制是两件不同的事……普通的孩子被激怒，可能会喊叫，或丟掷东西，那已经够坏了，我更糟，我会杀人。我称不上享受……也不觉得有什么不对。”

新希的嘴唇一动，我也是，他想说，话到口边就忍住了。他小时候没有杀过人，当他还在生父身边时，应该没有。但他也经常困惑，总是惶恐不安：他没有做什么特別的事，为什么爸爸和妈妈那么生气？

“就算我在父亲面前杀人，他也不会管，他对我非常放任。我曾经以为那就是爱……”

“那就只是不在乎而已。你是人柱力，只要你听他的，他干嘛在意你随便杀个把人？”新希忍不住插了口，在我爱罗惊讶的目光里问：“他后来为什么改变态度？”

“你为什么认为他改变了？”

“你对这家伙的态度又宠又保护。”新希直言，“我看你不像不知道正常的父亲是什么样子。”

风影若有所思的看着他，缓缓说：“父亲确实改变了。我六岁那年，他将我判定为无法控制尾兽的失败品，下达了暗杀我的任务。”

新希瞪着他，我爱罗笃定地回应他怀疑的目光：“你说的没有错，他不在乎。我是一件武器……工具，我带来的麻烦比帮助更大，他没有理由不除掉我。”

新希不惊讶我爱罗的父亲做了什么，不如说忍者和风影冷酷才是正常的。让他惊讶的是我爱罗本人。他是个……仁慈的风影，宠爱孩子，在和平的世界被崇拜，而且耐心多得能用在他这种人身上。他当然应该是在爱中长大的。 

“但你没死。”他说，“后来呢？”

“我活下来了，父亲每年都会至少尝试一次……其余时间，我仍然是偶尔能派上用场的危险武器。”

我爱罗仰起头，后脑勺抵著墙，闭上了眼，“我的记忆已经模糊了，还能想起来的是……孤独。我很害怕会被杀死，也怨恨自己是个怪物，但是真正折磨我的仍然是孤独。”他的声音越来越低，越来越轻：“我每天都更加认识到，没有人想要我，没有人会为了我做任何事，没有人在意我的感觉……就算这么孤独，我还是想活着，而且努力的寻找存在的意义，我为自己而战，去做所有能让我感到充实的事，但即使是这样，我也经常能感觉到……”

“就这样了。”我爱罗轻柔的说，“我的人生，我这个存在，不可能会变得更好了。”

他安静下来，新希也没有说话，如果我爱罗睁开眼，会看见年轻人的表情一片空白，将所有情绪拒之于外。很久以后新希才开口：“这是真的吗？”他握紧了拳头：“如果你是认为这么说能够引起我的共鸣……”

“我对你一无所知。”我爱罗睁开眼，安静的看着他。一会之后新希率先移开目光。

“……没什么好说的。就和这家伙一样，一对普通人结婚后生下我，被我吓得半死。”新希停了一下，不确定的皱起眉：“但是这家伙好像没有被打过。”

“你的父母会体罚？”

“干嘛这么文雅？我爸把我当狗一样踢。”新希冷笑：“这又不难，我们家很穷，铁制品很少。就算有，我也不知道该怎么控制。”

他没有说他抱着那个男人的腿，哭着哀求爸爸不要打他。

我爱罗没有问“然后呢”，也没说什么安慰的话，只是看着他，直到新希再次开口。

“我稍微大一点之后，他们卖掉我。买下我的人对我很感兴趣，问了很多问题，我完全没有听。我只觉得很饿，很饿……他让人拿来利刃，还有很多动物，让我用我的能力杀了它们。结果，我太弱了，没办法刺穿牛羊那类动物的肌肉，只碾断了一只鸡的脖子……它就是我的晚餐。”

那是他对肉最早的印象，隔天醒来时他的口中还有生血的味道。

风影看着他，嘴唇动了动，连第一个音都还没发出来，新希忽然爆发，一把揪住睡衣的宽松领口，“你不在那里！”他冲著这个完全无辜，根本不存在的男人吼：“你在这里，你把那家伙抱回来，告诉他食物很多所以吃慢点，我学到的是不够强的人没有食物！我刚学会制造查克拉就被推进斗技场，你却告诉他睡觉比修炼更重要！”

他的手上青筋暴起，胸膛起伏，赤红著眼嘶声说，你凭什么，他凭什么，我呢？我又凭什么？

我爱罗不晓得是不是第一次被人扯著领子吼，没躲也没说话，就睁著眼看他，新希能从那双颜色极淡的眼眸里看见自己。下一秒那两个倒影变得模糊，他还没反应过来，它们已经被晕染开，透明的水液滚出眼眶，啪嗒砸在新希的手上。他像触电一样的收回手，差点把人甩出去。

“你……”他惊疑不定，声音一时卡在嗓子里，喑哑得像哭的人是他：“你干嘛？”

没有脸颊抽动、嘴唇抿起，也没有吸鼻子，我爱罗只是流着泪看他。没人为新希哭过，他的第一个念头是这是演戏，那样的话风影的演技可是相当糟糕。

没有人为他哭过，他甚至不知道自己该有什么感觉。

我爱罗轻轻眨了下眼，止住眼泪，脸颊上的溼痕则任由它留在那里，他俯身探向床头柜，取出急救箱，坐在新希面前解开他的上衣。新希这才注意到胸口的钝痛感，还有少许的血腥味。我爱罗挑开绷裂的缝线，重新上药，他的手很稳，力道轻柔，新希只需垂眸就能看见他平静的脸，他尽量忍住了躲避此种碰触的本能。

“继续说吧。”我爱罗忽然说。

“不要可怜我。”新希带着轻微的尴尬与慍怒说。

我爱罗短促的叹了口气，“好。”

好屁。新希瞪着他，伤口上羽毛一样的碰触让他浑身不对劲，於是为了扭转他刚才的失控造成的可怜形象，他说：“买下我的主人不喜欢「新希」这个名字。”

“他怎么叫你？”

“铁块。为了配合这个名字，他要求我尽量把对手砸成肉泥而不是刺穿。”新希笑了笑，“我告诉他我的名字是新希，他说，不，你是铁块，你觉得你是个坚强的孩子，但你最终会在熔炉里成为我想要的形状。”

“你将那种矫揉造作的口吻模仿得很好。他是个领主吗？”

“不知道，不在乎。”新希说，过份轻快：“我逮到他的时候，把一整块烧红的铁塞进他的喉咙里，还有一半在外面他就没气了。”

“喔。”我爱罗头也不抬，把伤口旁的药和血擦干净，重新贴上纱布，并且整好衣领，“那么，你自由了。”

“是啊。”新希的声音冷了下来：“我回去家乡，杀了爸爸。妈妈几年前已經死了。”

他放轻声音，语气笃定得像挑衅：“你一定也想过要杀了你父亲吧？”

“……”我爱罗没有说话。他是个强烈的人，每个沉默都显得別有意味，并不让人觉得被忽视。新希耐心等待，看他收好医药箱，将汙损的纱布放在床头待稍后处理，然后再次转回来面对他。 

“我没有说实话。”风影直截了当的说：“是眼神让我认出你。”

没有料到他会这么说，错愕之下新希防备地皱起眉：“什么意思？”

“你的眼神。”我爱罗简洁的说，“亟欲找寻自己在这个世界的位置，为了确保自己拥有地位，会不惜率先除去可能的威胁，十分孤独的眼神。”

“我第一次遇见新希，他就是这样看着我，他想要知道他是不是比我更强，或者是我比他强大，能够抓住他，控制他……保护他。”

新希不知道自己有没有这些奇奇怪怪的眼神，也不太理解「找寻在世界的位置」这种拐弯抹角的说法，他只知道一件事：“我不是六岁的小孩！”他勃然大怒，“我已经统治了砂——我取代了我的前主人，地盘和下属是他的五倍，他的心腹和盟友都寻求我的庇护！没有人能抓住我，我也不需要被保护！”

“已经长大成人，拥有力量的你，当然不需要……”我爱罗淡淡的道，“但是在需要的年纪，你没有得到它。这会在心上留下伤口。”

看着刚才亲手紥好的绷带，风影说：“心的伤口，很难治癒啊。”

痛苦的颤栗流过脊椎，像旧疾复发，顷刻将人带回当年重病难癒的当下。新希咬紧牙，不想在阔別已久的脆弱里流泪，结果管住眼睛没管住手，他一把抱住风影，高大的身体佝偻下来，死死埋进男人单薄的肩上。

“你的伤已经痊愈了，不是吗？你是人人爱戴的风影，养收养的孤儿就像亲生的孩子，你有健全的心去爱人，你还有「谈论自己的能力」！”新希大声说，抱紧他到两个人都会痛苦的程度：“我不想保护任何人！效忠我的、爱慕我的都一样，只是想依靠我的强悍罢了，弱小的我他们看都不会看一眼！为什么要保护那些没有保护你的人？为什么你能做到？拒绝放下仇恨是我的错吗？我并不是制造出仇恨的人啊！”

“对错与否不重要。”我爱罗还是那样的语气，一点没被他影响：“但是你抓紧什么，什么就会陪你越久。”

“对，除了我的父母。”新希嘲讽，更多是对着自己。

“这次不会了。这一次由我来抓住你。”我爱罗说，“我要用爱情治癒你的伤口。”

新希微微恍惚了一瞬，庆幸他们看不见彼此的脸，“……这个年纪了，讲这种话都不会羞耻么。”

“为了传达心意，说出真心话是必要的。”年长者认真的说。

你竟然还是单身，这不合理。新希忍不住想，不是吐槽而是真正的有感而发。生平第一次，他觉得自己被重视，他的感受被某人真正看在眼里，有很多人曾向他诉说爱意，只有这一次他迫切的觉得自己必须要回应。

当他扳过「父亲」的脸亲吻他，新希完全忘了这具身体本身具有的渴望，只是想吻这个曾经与他无缘相遇，但终究还是接纳了他的男人。 

仅此而已。

新希醒来的时候，可说是被气醒的，他在半梦半醒的短短时间里历遍了侵入体内的灵魂带来的另一种人生，结尾是该灵魂用他的身体抱着他的父亲恣意亲吻——他的身体，他的父亲！

原本的一点同情都变成了龙飞凤舞的泼墨大字：你该死。

除此之外，父亲和那家伙谈论的一些昔年往事也让他极为在意，种种相加的结果就是我爱罗担忧地探起他的脉搏，让他再躺一下，別急着起来。新希哪躺得下去，撑着发晕的脑袋坐起来，脸色漆黑：“父亲，我需要和你谈谈。”

“当然要谈。你一定有很多问题，而且我们必须弄清你和他该如何共存才是最无害的……但在这之前……”

“没有这之前，这就是最重要的。”新希红著眼，伸手向父亲的颈侧，“他竟然敢对您……！”

我爱罗偏过头让他抚摸那个红肿的咬伤，一双明亮透彻的眼睛看着他：“我很饿，新希。”

“……”

“我昏迷两天，还透支了查克拉。”风影说，“可以帮我做一顿饭吗，新希？”

沉默不语，新希收回手爬下床，拎起地上的鞋子用嫌恶的表情看它带进室内的尘土。“我做完饭就来清扫。”他阴沉的说，弯下腰似乎想吻我爱罗，却在半途硬生生剎住，停在不到一根手指的距离外。

他的眼神复杂，夹着些难言的气苦，进不是，退也不是。我爱罗等了一会，动了下脑袋，反客为主，将嘴唇轻轻贴上他。

──吻了他的儿子。

新希闭上眼，复又睁开：“您不生气吗？ ”

“多久了？”我爱罗问。 

“……不知道。”新希说，“感觉好像我没有一天不想吻您。”

“是吗。”我爱罗轻抚了一下他的手臂：“没什么值得生气。如果这让你高兴，我也会很高兴。”

“是因为那家伙吗？”新希知道这是钻牛角尖，他天性如此：“父亲看见没有被您爱的我是什么悲惨样子，因此打算让我予取予求吗？”

“不，新希。从遇见你那一天开始，我就非常想要让你快乐。”今天的第一次，风影露出一抹愁容，温柔的神情因此显得忧郁。

“意即，尽管知道我会愤怒，您仍然没办法不接受那家伙。”新希一语道出父亲的忧虑从何而来：“因为那家伙就是小时候的我。”

“我很抱歉。”

新希摇摇头。他确实愤怒，但不是对着眼前百般迁就的父亲，更不感到意外或是被背叛。砂瀑的我爱罗如果不是这样的男人，当初就不可能拥他入怀，呵护教养一个来路不明的孤儿，十五年毫无保留。

“我明白了，父亲。请別多想了，我这就去做饭。”他站直身，一本正经的问：“您要在房间用餐吗？”

“我洗漱后会下楼。”我爱罗放松了点，仍然有些歉疚：“谢谢你，新希。”

——新希的父亲，是他最崇拜、尊敬、为之骄傲的人。就算新希想睡他，这些事实也不会改变。

没有人比父亲更好。父亲是不会错的。

反过来说，新希一点也不惊讶“自己”在另一个战乱、贫穷的世界变成弒父凶手，带着一群人为了钱财权力无恶不作。他从来不觉得自己充满爱心，哪怕他在爱里长大。

尽管心情无论如何都称不上好，新希心中还是升起骄傲。

弒父和乱伦，论起有病的程度好像也只在伯仲之间。但他能自豪坦荡的告诉任何人，他和他的父亲之间，没有留给爱意以外的任何余地。父子之间可以有仇恨，爱人之间可以有怀疑，新希和我爱罗之间没有。他在足够幼小时就来到我爱罗身边，还未受过太多瑳磨，满腔赤子之心都给了养父，并且得到十倍的回应。

跨越时空从另一个世界前来，可以称为奇迹，但在新希看来，他和父亲顺遂，甚至可称为平淡的相遇，才是真正的命中注定。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 三個人(兩個身體)艱難尋求平衡的沙雕日常生活請自行腦補(。
> 
> 沒寫到的背景：  
> 平行世界的我愛羅在被抽尾獸後死亡，沒復活。種種後續效應導致四戰之後忍界一團混亂重啟戰國，砂隱直接沒了。  
> 砂隱原址被黑勢力進駐，建了鬥技場(動畫700+設定)  
> 所以黑化新希也被帶到砂隱，但是那裡沒有我愛羅。  
> 如果說能穿越時空遇到老愛是100幸運值，能從小被老愛養在身邊就是幸運∞。原作就是最好的，沒有更好的IF了。
> 
> 靈感來源是讀這個故事的時候，覺得還好新希遇到了我愛羅。  
> 「现在，听吧，我的孩子，听我讲故事。曾经，一座荒漠之城中有个男孩。这是一片堕落与罪恶之地，而男孩被生于愤怒与仇恨之中，再不知晓其他人生。他的父亲屈服于冲动，无数次地殴打他的妻儿。当男孩长大成人，他逃入那片荒漠，远离了他童年那些酗酒带来的暴行。
> 
> 在那荒漠中，他遇见了接纳他的人。人生第一次，他领略到了某种好意。他们并肩骑行，听闻风在耳中呼啸，他们放任自己犯下各式各样的恶行。他们杀戮、抢劫、偷窃，踏足全国各地。他们杀人毫无顾忌，也不知何为罪孽。他们是最坏之人，是那些最为可憎的罪人。
> 
> 这男孩并非总是如此。他曾经是甜美的，稀奇地问着问题。将他变成这样的，只是他曾遭受的父亲的毒打而已。而不同于同伙们，这男孩知道这一点。他仍梦想着不同于现今的另一段人生。可这些了无快慰、全无帮助，只能带来怨恨与憎恶。
> 
> 于是，父亲们，好好听：照料你的孩子，以免你全然地失去他们！因为你需造就善良、高尚、仁慈、正直的人，这是你的目的。当你背离职责，你将仅余心痛。」


End file.
